biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tito José Crissien
| lugar de nacimiento = Barranquilla, | fecha de fallecimiento = | lugar de fallecimiento = | profesión = Administrador de empresas | almamáter = Colegio de Estudios Superiores de Administración (CESA) | firma = | sitioweb = }} Tito José Crissien Borrero (Barranquilla, 22 de noviembre de 1975) es un administrador de empresas, escritor, conferencista y triatleta colombiano.Tito Crissien fusiona la educación y el deporte Revista Gente Caribe. Consultado el 5 de septiembre de 2018. Se desempeña como rector de la Universidad de la Costa, además es investigador sénior del Departamento Administrativo de Ciencia, Tecnología e Innovación (Colciencias) y miembro del Concejo Directivo de la Asociación Colombiana de Universidades (ASCUN).Perfil - Tito Crissien Borrero Asociación de Editoriales Universitarias de América Latina y el Caribe (EULAC). Consultado el 3 de febrero de 2020.Concejo Directivo Asociación Colombiana de Universidades - ASCUN. Consultado el 3 de febrero de 2020. Crissien Borrero es políglota ya que domina cuatro idiomas: español, inglés, francés y alemán.Estos son los candidatos a la Gobernación del Atlántico caracol.com.co. Se lanzó como candidato a la Gobernación del Atlántico en 2011. Es el primer costeño en competir en el triatlón Ultraman, una de las carreras más exigentes del mundo y a la que solo acceden 50 atletas seleccionados.Tito Crissien, primer costeño en competir por el título de Ultraman El Tiempo. Consultado el 13 de febrero de 2019. Ha sido condecorado con la Orden Tayrona en grado Cruz José Benito Vives de Andreis (2016) y la Medalla «Barrancas de San Nicolás» (2020) por sus contribuciones a la educación y al progreso de la ciudad de Barranquilla.Concejo de Barranquilla exaltó a la Universidad de la Costa y su rector Tito Crissien Borrero Zona Cero. Consultado el 3 de febrero de 2020. Biografía Tito Crissien nació el 22 de noviembre de 1975, en la ciudad de Barranquilla, Colombia. Es hijo de Eduardo Crissien Samper y Nulvia Borrero y hermano de Eduardo Crissien y Jessica Crissien de Dugand . Estudió en el Colegio Alemán de Barranquilla y el Colegio de Estudios Superiores de Administración (CESA), posteriormente realizó dos maestrías: una en Administración en la Universidad de Miami, Estados Unidos y otra en Educación, en la Universidad del Norte. Además es candidato a Doctor en Administración Estratégica de Empresas en la Pontificia Universidad Católica del Perú. Crissien practica el triatlón y ha participado en varios eventos de carreras Full Iron Man y en 10 medio Iron Man o más conocido como Iron Man 70.3. Figura como el único y primer costeño en competir en un Ultraman, una de las carreras más exigentes del mundo y de la que acceden solo 50 atletas previamente seleccionados. Trayectoria En su trayectoria destaca el haber sido secretario de Planeación Departamental en 2003, presidente de la Asociación de Instituciones de Educación Superior de la Costa Atlántica ASIESCA, entre otros cargos importantes. Ha participado como conferencista en foros, congresos y simposios a nivel local y nacional en temas relacionados con educación y la productividad científica.I Foro Iberoamericano de la Calidad de la Educación Superior Foro Iberoamericano. Consultado el 3 de febrero de 2019. Es investigador sénior del Departamento Administrativo de Ciencia, Tecnología e Innovación (Colciencias), director del grupo de Investigación Gestión Educativa. También se desempeña miembro del Concejo Directivo de la Asociación Colombiana de Universidades (ASCUN). Publicaciones * * * Artículos * Crissién, Tito José (2018). Multifaceted processes controlling the distribution of hazardous compounds in the spontaneous combustion of coal and the effect of these compounds on human health. Enviromental Research *Crissién, Tito José (2018) Effect of Vitamin A, Zinc and Multivitamin Supplementation on the Nutritional Status and Retinol Serum Values in School-Age Children *Crissién, Tito José (2018) Efficiency Analysis of the Visibility of Latin American Universities and Their Impact on the Ranking Web *Crissién, Tito José (2018) Study of coal cleaning rejects by FIB and sample preparation for HR-TEM: Mineral surface chemistry and nanoparticle-aggregation control for health studies *Crissién, Tito José (2018).Chemical and nano-mineralogical study for determining potential uses of legal Colombian gold mine sludge: Experimental evidence *Crissién, Tito José (2017) Sentencia judicial delito sexual y pericial psicológica enfoque transcultural *Crissién, Tito José (2017) Visibility of Research in Universities: The Triad Product-Researcher-Institution. Case: Latin American Countries *Crissién, Tito José (2017) Incidence of Mindfulness and Qi Gong on the State of Health, Psychological Well-Being, Life Satisfaction and Work Stress *Crissién, Tito José (2015) Cambio de paradigma en la gestión universitaria basado en la teoría y praxis de la reingeniería *Crissién, Tito José (2017). Coal emissions adverse human health effects associated with ultrafine/nano-particles role and resultant engineering controls. Enviromental Research *Crissién, Tito José (2016). Rasgos de la administración de la microempresa en Barranquilla, Colombia. Revista Espacios. * * * Distinciones Condecoración Véase también * Rector * Universidad Referencias Enlaces externos * Página web oficial de la Universidad de la Costa Categoría:Rectores de universidades de Colombia Categoría:Alumnado del Colegio de Estudios Superiores de Administración